Je T'aime
by LeeYeon
Summary: Seberapa besar cinta yang kita miliki, sebesar itulah kekuatan cinta kita akhirnya. Seperti cinta Kyungsoo yang begitu besar terhadap Kim Jongin. Tapi apa namja tan itu menyadarinya?/Bad summary/Judul tidak sesuai dengan alur cerita (mungkin)/GS/ONESHOOT/KAISOO slight! KaiLu/RnR?


Cuaca malam ini begitu mencekam bagi warga Seoul -mungkin-lebih-tepatnya-untuk-warga Korea Selatan. Negara yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Negeri Ginseng' ini telah dilanda musim dingin. Suhu udara di sana bahkan sudah sampai 15˚ C, membuat para penghuninya lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah daripada harus berjalan-jalan di tengah hujan salju yang mulai datang.

Waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam. Salah bila kita berpikir kota itu akan sepi dalam keadaan cuaca seperti itu. Banyak orang-orang yang mulai berkeliaran di malam hari. Entah untuk membeli makanan kecil di supermarket terdekat, atau berkencan dengan kekasih mereka. Mengingat bahwa malam ini adalah malam Sabtu, tidak salah bukan jika kita ingin pergi berduaan dengan sang kekasih walau cuaca dingin seperti ini?

Kim Jongin. Laki-laki dengan wajah tampan, berkulit tan, dan bibir sexynya itu hanya berdiam diri di pinggir jalan. Memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Namja itu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Entahlah sudah berapa kali Jongin melirik jam tangannya itu. Tak jarang, namja itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit tannya. Ia tak memperdulikan betapa dinginnya udara malam ini. Bahkan tubuhnya saja hanya dibalutkan jaket tipis berwarna hitam, tanpa memakai syal ataupun sarung tangan di tangannya.

"Jongin, kau sedang apa?"

Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil dan bertanya padanya. Manik matanya mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berkulit putih dengan rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya. Sepertinya yeoja itu kedinginan.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Jongin dan kembali melirik arlojinya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Jujur, ia lelah…. Dan ia putus asa.

Kening yeoja itu berkerut. "Siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tsk kau cerewet sekali! Bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendiri?!" bentak Jongin.

Yeoja itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Jongin berkata seperti itu. Ia tau, ia bukan lagi seseorang yang 'spesial' untuk Jongin, tapi tetap saja rasa yang dulu pernah ia rasakan pada namja tan itu tak pernah hilang sampai sekarang. Ia masih menyukai ani menyayangi Jongin.

"B-baiklah."

Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi Jongin. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia kembali membalikan badannya dan berjalan (lagi) ke arah Jongin.

"Pakai dan minumlah ini. Cuaca seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatan mu." Yeoja itu tersenyum setelah sebelumnya ia memakaikan syal dan memberikan se-cup coffe hangat pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap punggung itu sampai menghilang dari hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam se-cup coffe itu erat.

_Kenapa kau masih bersikap baik padaku… Kyungie?_

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartementnya yang sederhana. Di sana hanya ada satu kamar, satu ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Yeoja bermata bulat itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Pertemuan dengan Jongin tadi membuat rasa rindunya pada namja berkulit tan itu sedikit berkurang. Jika sedikit, berarti masih tersisa banyak bukan? Ya, Kyungsoo masih merindukan Jongin. Ia merindukan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah dengan aktivitas yang ia jalani hari ini. Kuliah, les vocal, mengerjakan tugas tambahan, dan pergi ke panti asuhan adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo pergi ke panti asuhan? Karena yeoja bermata bulat itu akan menjawab, 'karena aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan ku dengan mereka. Memangnya salah jika kita pergi ke sana?'. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian hampir 2 bulan lalu. Saat ia melihat Jongin yang sedang bercumbu dengan Luhan – salah satu teman les vocalnya – di parkiran kampus. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Jongin tidak juga melapaskan ciumannya pada Luhan padahal jelas-jelas ia melihat Kyungsoo di sana. Diam mematung memperhatikan itu semua.

Sesak.

Itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan parkiran. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya. Namja tan itu sudah melepas ciumannya dengan Luhan.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur 'sesaatnya'. Lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo bermimpi hal itu. Luka itu kembali terbuka. Dengan gontai, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan tidur di kamar dan diselimuti oleh selimut yang hangat pasti akan menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

Musim dingin benar-benar sudah tiba di Korea Selatan. Itu terbukti dengan suhu yang semakin hari semakin dingin saja. Bukan alasan jika jadwal kuliah Jongin hari ini diliburkan, mengingat cuaca yang memang sedikit 'ekstrim'. Semua mahasiswa SM University terlihat senang-senang saja masuk kuliah pagi ini. Tapi tidak untuk Kim Jongin! Ia berjalan begitu lesu di koridor kampusnya yang terbilang mewah itu.

Penampilan Jongin begitu berantakan. Di sekitar matanya terlihat sebuah lingkaran hitam. Hal itu membuat Jongin terlihat seperti Huang Zi Tao – yeoja manis di fakultas kedokteran -. Bibirnya yang sexy itu begitu pucat. Ada yang tak beres dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika ekor matanya melihat Luhan sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Jongin menatap Luhan tajam, sedang yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya ketika ia merasa sudah mulai dekat dengan Jongin. Langkah Luhan terlihat dipercepat. Ekor mata Jongin tetap mengawasi yeoja asal China itu. Dalam hitungan detik, Luhan sudah hilang dalam pandangannya. Jongin mendecih pelan.

"Cih. Munafik!" desisnya penuh emosi.

.

.

Jadwal kelas Kyungsoo baru saja berakhir. Yeoja mungil itu berjalan ke luar kelas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat sampai rumah. Menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan segelas coklat hangat pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Baru saja ia meninggalkan area SM University, ekor matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang berjalan melewatinya. Namja tan itu terlihat lemas. Kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah pucat Jongin. Kekhawatiran menggorogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan pasti, gadis berpipi chubby itu melangkah mengikuti kemana Jongin pergi.

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Jongin terkulai begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Ia berlari menghampiri mantan kekasihnya itu. Oh entahlah, kenapa ia menyebut dirinya 'mantan'? Padahal jelas-jelas tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Tapi sikap Jongin saat itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

"Jongin-ah irreona! Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin. Karena tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin ke apartementnya dengan dibantu supir taksi yang sengaja diberhentikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Jongin tak juga sadar. Kyungsoo terus terduduk gelisah di samping tempat tidurnya saat ini. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin erat. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada Jongin. Sesekali Kyungsoo juga mengganti kompresan di dahi Jongin, karena namja tan itu memiliki suhu yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup normal.

Jongin demam.

Hal itu membuat kekhawatiran Kyungsoo bertambah. Walaupun ia dan Jongin sudah tak berhubungan, tak salah bukan jika rasa khawatir itu tetap ada? Ingat.. Kyungsoo masih menyanyangi Jongin. Atau bahkan mungkin ia masih mencintainya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat berada di dahinya, dan tangan seseorang yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya, Jongin membuka matanya secara perlahan. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat atap kamar berwarna pink pastel menyambutnya. Ia melirik ke arah kirinya. Di sana ada sebuah lemari berukuran cukup besar berwarna putih dan meja rias yang lengkap dengan alat-alat make-up. Jongin kenal suasana kamar seperti ini. Matanya melirik ke arah kanan, ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Jongin lihat kedua mata bulat itu tertutup. Apa Kyungsoo tertidur? Tidak! Ia tidak tertidur. Kyungsoo sedang berdoa, itu terlihat jelas dengan adanya gumaman-gumaman kecil dari bibir merahnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan terbelalak saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Jongin melirik ke arah tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Kyungsoo. Menyadarai akan hal itu, si tersangka segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Mi-mian," ucapnya pelan seraya menunduk.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Jongin dingin. Ia memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk.

"T-tadi a-aku melihat mu pingsan di tengah jalan. K-karena aku tak tau harus membawa mu kemana, j-jadi aku membawa mu ke sini. Kau demam, makanya a-aku memegang tangan mu. Mian a-aku lancing. Mianhae."

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya. Dirinya? Pingsan? Demam? Tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang masih dikompres oleh Kyungsoo. Ya suhu tubuhnya memang panas, tapi tidak terlalu panas. Mungkin efek dari kompresan yang diberikan Kyungsoo atau efek genggaman tangan Kyungsoo? Hanya Tuhan yang tau jawabannya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang masih menundukan kepalanya – tak berani menatap Jongin. Dan namja tan itu, yang sekarang sibuk memperhatikan kamar Kyungsoo.

Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih terlihat sama. Matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja di samping kasur Kyungsoo. Itu foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Jongdae – kakak sepupu Jongin – di Pulau Jeju. Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Senyum terkembang manis di wajah kedua 'pasangan' tersebut. Jongin tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

Melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Jongin, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia meraih bingkai itu dan segera menaruhnya di dalam laci. "J-jongin, a-aku harus pergi ke panti asuhan se-sekarang. Jika kau mau makan, a-aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Buburnya ada di atas meja makan. J-jika kau nanti a-akan pulang, kau tak usah menunggu ku. Kau bisa tinggalkan apartement ini. K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. A-annyeong."

Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam terpaku dengan perbuatan spontan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Merasa lelah dengan semua yang ia alami satu minggu ini. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di koridor apartementnya. Sekarang pukul 8 malam, tapi apartement ini sudah terlihat sangat sepi. Kedua tangan yeoja mungil itu terlihat menenteng 2 kantung besar. Sepertinya ia baru saja berbelanja di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mulai menekan beberapa digit angka saat sudah ada di depan kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat password yang sudah ia masukan benar, dan pintu mulai terbuka. Senyumnya semakin berkembang saat mendapati sepatu Jongin masih ada di sana, tapi… Tunggu! Sepatu siapa itu? Itu terlihat seperti sepatu yeoja.

Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dengan kencang. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dengan ragu, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Jantungnya makin berdegup dengan kencang. Ia takut apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi. Ia takut jika itu…

DEG

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat. Matanya membulat, tapi tak dipungkuri kedua mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya menciut. Ia merasa sesak dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

TES

Air mata itu mengalir. Badannya mulai bergetar. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang (kembali) bercumbu dengan wanita lain di kamarnya.

.

Jongin melepaskan pautan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Tadi mereka memang berciuman, tetapi hanya Luhan yang menikmati ciuman itu. Ia yang memulainya dan ia pula yang menikmati. Jongin hanya diam, tak membalas ataupun menolak.

Matanya sedari tadi terus tertuju pada pintu. Melihat sosok itu yang terdiam di tempat. Menatap kedua bola matanya yang juga menatap Jongin. Jongin tau, Kyungsoo menangis. Hatinya nyeri melihat Kyungsoonya menangis.

Kyungsoonya?

Sepertinya kau lupa akan sesuatu Jongin.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa demam lag–"

"Pulanglah!"

"A-apa?" Luhan menatap Jongin tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang pulanglah! Aku tak membutuhkan mu! Kenapa kau masih bersikap seolah-olah kau tak salah? Aku muak dengan mu! CEPAT PERGI!"

Luhan diam mendengar bentakan Jongin. Ia tau ia salah karena berselingkuh di hadapan Jongin. Ia sudah membuat Jongin kecewa. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Luhan segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari apartement – yang ia ketahui – milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis di balkon apartementnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Jongin, tapi percuma… Hatinya sakit. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis sendirian di tempat ini. Walau ini masih di dalam apartementnya, tapi Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tak akan mengetahui bahwa dirinya ada di sini. Karena Kyungsoo berdiri di ujung balkon. Posisinya tertutup oleh sebuah tembok.

"- CEPAT PERGI!"

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang berteriak. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu di banting dengan kerasnya. Sepertinya Jongin dan Luhan sedang bertengkar. Kyungsoo merutuki diri Jongin yang begitu berengsek. Kenapa ia melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa Jongin bercumbu dengan wanita lain di kamarnya? Kenapa mereka bertengkar di sini? Apa mereka tak punya sopan santun karena membuat kegaduhan di rumah orang lain? Jongin memang berengsek! Dan si berengsek itu yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dan juga terluka.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling – mencari si pemilik apartement – tetapi tak ada yang ia temukan. Ia hanya melihat 2 bungkus belanjaan di atas meja di depan TV. Kemana Kyungsoo? Pertanyaan itu yang ada di dalam benak Jongin saat ini.

Jongin berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan balkon. Pintu itu terbuka, apa ada orang di sana? Karena Jongin tau Kyungsoo tak pernah membuka pintu itu, kecuali jika ia ingin berdiam diri di sana. Apa Kyungsoo ada di sana? Mengikuti instingnya, Jongin mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia terdiam di ambang pintu saat mendengar suara isakan tangis yang memilukan. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar suara isakan itu. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan banyak masalah. Ia lelah, ia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua.

Ditengokan kepalanya ke arah kanan, di sana Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menelengkupkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Bahu gadis mungil itu bergetar. Kembali membuat Jongin semakin tersiksa.

Menarik nafasnya perlahan dan mulai berbicara. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Untuk hal ini, Kyungsoo merasa bodoh. Jongin sudah tau seluk beluk apartementnya, dan pasti Jongin sudah tau bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sini. _**Kyungsoo bodoh,**_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi chubbynya. Ia bangkit dan membalikan badannya. Tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"N-ne, ada apa Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo santai seakan tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalnya dan kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Hati Jongin menyusut melihat mata merah itu. Apalagi saat melihat bekas air mata di kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo. "Boleh aku menginap di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya. Mata sembabnya membulat. "Me-menginap?" tanyanya lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Ye, itu pun jika kau mengizinkan. Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Jika tidak boleh, aku ak –"

"Aniya! K-kau boleh menginap di sini. Dan jangan tidur di sofa! Kau masih sakit. Tidurlah di kamar ku, biar aku yang tidur di sofa," potong Kyungsoo cepat. Jujur saja ia senang Jongin akan menginap di sini.

"Tapi –"

"Sudah lah tak apa. Kau lapar kan? Ayo aku sudah membeli makanan tadi."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur. Bahkan saat ia melalui Jongin, ia tak sekali pun melihat atau melirik Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin terus memandang Kyungsoo. Sampai suara khas Kyungsoo memanggilnya dari arah dapur.

.

.

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang saling bertubrukan/? Jongin merasa aneh dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. Biasanya jika mereka berdua makan bersama, pasti selalu ramai. Entah itu suara Jongin yang selalu menggida Kyungsoo, atau suara Kyungsoo yang selalu berceloteh tentang segala macam hal aneh yang ia temui di kampus ataupun panti asuhan.

Tapi Jongin sadar, itu hanya berlaku dulu. Saat ia masih bersama Kyungsoo, saat ia belum mengkhianati gadinya, itu. Hfftt.. lagi-lagi Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo masih miliknya. Apa sebenarnya yang Jongin ingin kan? Apa ia masih…

"Kyungsoo?"

"N-ne?" Kyungsoo menjawab, tapi tak sama sekali menatap orang yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"A-aku.. Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membawa Luhan ke sini. Dia yang memaksaku agar ia boleh datang kemari. Dan soal ciuman itu, a-aku –"

"Aku mengerti. Kadang kita terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tak menyadari orang-orang di sekitar kita."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi tak dipungkuri, Jongin juga melihat kesedihan dalam sorot mata Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata doe itu kembali menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku dan Luhan.. Kita… Kau harus tau, aku memang punya hubungan dengannya. Aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan. Tapi sudah seminggu ini dia berubah, dan aku baru mengetahuinya malam kemarin. Saat kau melihat ku kedinginan. Aku baru tau jika Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Karena itu, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan di rumah mu. Dan sudah melakukan hal mesum di kamar mu."

Kyungsoo semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya sedari tadi. 3 bulan? Berarti Jongin sudah membohongi dirinya selama 1 bulan mereka masih menjalin hubungan? Dan apa Jongin hanya ingin meminta maaf karena ia melakukan keributan dan kemesuman di rumah Kyungsoo? Apa ia tak mau meminta maaf atas kesalahannya? Kebohongannya? Dan apa Jongin juga tak mau membicarakan hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas ini? Masih bisa bertahan kah atau memang pupus begitu saja? Pertanyaan itu terus melayang di benak Kyungsoo.

Karena ia sudah lelah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Jongin. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Jongin yang sedari tadi menatapnya membulatkan matanya kaget. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menangis. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menangis di depannya.

"J-jongin…" ucap Kyungsoo tertahan. "Ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu."

"Apa itu?" jawab Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya ia tau apa yang akan Kyungsoo tanyakan padanya.

"Ini tentang.. Kita. Ma-maksudku tentang aku dan kau."

Bingo. Tebakan Jongin tepat.

"Sebenarnya apa hu-hubungan kita sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Air mata sudah tak mengalir lagi, digantikan dengan raut kecemasan. Kyungsoo juga (lagi-lagi) menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin diam. Ia malah menatap Kyungsoo yang memandangnya harap-harap cemas. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tau? Aku merasa bodoh saat ini. Aku tau aku salah karena telah selingkuh di belakang mu, ah ani seprtinya aku selingkuh di depan mu. Karena kau tau hubungan ku dengan Luhan kan? Kau melihat aku menciumnya di parkiran. Itu… aku sengaja."

Kyungsoo tak terlalu kaget, karena ia sudah tau, itu adalah salah satu trik Jongin.

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu agar kau membenci ku dan memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa harus aku yang mengucapkan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau sudah tau, tapi kau tetap diam. Kau memang tak menghubungi ku, dan terlihat sedikit menghindar dari ku tapi kau juga tetap baik padaku.

Kau selalu ada saat aku sedang sendirian. Seakan-akan kau tak peenha melihat ku berselingkuh. Dan karena itulah, aku menjadi ragu. Saat aku bersama dengan Luhan, aku selalu memikirkan mu. Bahkan ucapan Luhan kadang selalu aku hiraukan karena aku ingat dirimu.

Dan selama seminggu ini aku mulai sadar. Aku tak mencintai Luhan, aku hanya terpesona dengan kecantikannya. A-aku masih mencintai mu Kyungie. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Mungkin kau tak bisa memaafkan ku, tapi aku tulus mengucapkan ini. Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap berjalan, aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?"

Kali ini Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan cemas. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditatap tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Ia masih memikirkan semua perkataan-atau mungkin-cerita Jongin barusan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Membuat si penggenggam kecewa dan menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati Jongin. Memegang kedua bahu Jongin dan menghadapkan tubuh namja tan itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa aku boleh jujur?"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku kecewa dengan sikap mu. Jujur, aku sangat ingin membencimu saat itu juga. Kau berengsek! Tapi semakin aku mencoba untuk membenci, aku malah semakin mencintai mu. Kim Jongin, sebenarnya mantra apa yang kau pakai sampai aku tak bisa melepas mu?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap sendu ke arah Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya. Ia ikut berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. "Jadi jawaban mu adalah?" tanya Jongin tanpa mengindahkan ucpan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan mu? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Tapi kan aku juga butuh jawaban!"

"Sudahlah cepat katakan jawabannya Nyonya Kim."

"Marga ku Do bukan Kim!"

"Sebentar lagi marga mu akan berubah."

"Cih yakin sekali kau Tu –"

Chu~

Sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat dengan indahnya di bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Yeoja manis itu membulatkan matanya, saat di rasa Jongin mulai melumat bibirnya lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ada perasaan cinta yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membalas perlakuan Jongin. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, begitupun dengan Jongin yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat dirasa Kyungsoo butuh asupan oksigen. Wajahnya merah padam menahan rasa malu. Ia membenamkan wajah merahnya di dada Jongin. Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Kyungie, I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Saranghae," bisik Jongin seraya memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae Jongie."

"Bolehkah mala mini aku menjadikan dirimu seutuhnya milik ku?"

BLUSH

Kyungsoo memerah mendengar penuturan Jongin yang frontal itu. Tanpa persetujuan dari yang ditanya, Jongin sudah menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridle style. Berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Jongin menurunkan dirinya.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Mempersatukan cinta keduanya dengan sebuah ikatan.

Tak perlu sebuah jawaban untuk mengetahui semuanya. Hanya sebuah cinta yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Cinta memang tak dapat dibohongin. Seberapa besar cinta yang kita miliki, sebesar itulah kekuatan cinta kita akhirnya. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri sebuah hubungan, carilah alasan yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

END

**Haha oneshoot pertama gue:D aneh kan ceritanya? Aduh bapau paling ga bisa deh biki oneshoot, karena bingung harus kayak gimana ceritanya. Endingnya gaje parah kan? Maklum bapau lagi konslet makanya begini/?**

**KAISOO shipper I need your review…..**


End file.
